


GIFSET: Evening Wedding

by Emergencytrap



Category: Efter brylluppet | After the Wedding (2006), Evening (2007), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Gifset, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, Meet-Cute, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emergencytrap/pseuds/Emergencytrap
Summary: GIFSET: Buddy (Evening) x Jacob (After the wedding)Meet-Cute Prompt #50A is at his/her cousin’s wedding. At the reception, A wanders over to B, a stranger, and in the spirit of the romance and happiness in the air, asks if they’re here for the groom or the bride. B’s answer is both simple and, ultimately, confusing: “Neither.





	GIFSET: Evening Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> The idea to fill the prompt with this gifset was Cinn's! and i loved it <3 
> 
> Disclaimer: not my gifs, i'm just the curator

Buddy is at his cousin’s wedding. At the reception, he wanders over to a handsome stranger, and in the spirit of the romance and happiness in the air, asks if he’s here for the groom or the bride. His answer is both simple and, ultimately, confusing: “Neither.”

  
  
  



End file.
